Meeting Her
by MarinaRocker123
Summary: Bella is going out with Edward right now, While there at school Big Time Rush comes in while there at lunch, Well Logan is Bella's Older Brother, Some how she has a BIG TIME CRUSH on Kendall, The only reason they came was to bring her to L.A so Logan can spend time with her Will Edward let her go And will she go out with Kendall ?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's (POV)

Babe, Do you hear girls screaming ,I asked slow

Yea, Let's go find out, He said with a smirk

I knew something was up

When I seen the Limo I was shocked

Then they came out One by One

Logan ,Kendall ,James , and Carlos

Hey Bro !

Hey sis , what you been up to ?

Nothing!

Hey Bell's , Kendall , James , And Carlos said at the same time

Hey guy's

I hugged each one

Kendall my crush since I was like 5

So who's this, Logan asked and looked at the guy behind me

Edward, my boyfriend

Nice to meet you, Logan looked him up and down

So why are you guys here ?

Were here to take you to L.A, Kendall said happily

Why?

Well I want to spend more time with you before we go on tour, Logan said

I don't know if its right, I said shyly

Charlie has approved so don't worry we have your back , James said with a smirk

I guess but ... I don't want to leave Edward

You know what you go ahead, He said

Really, I was shocked

Yea, Enjoy your-self

I guess, I gave him a kiss and left

I cant believe he said " Go "

I need my head strait really bad

Come on , Carlos Screamed

Bye guys !

Bye!

This is going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Bell's (POV)

Next we headed to the airport

Finally!, I Groaned

Sleepy Beauty, Kendall Said laughing

Shut up, I threw a punch at his arm

When we hopped on the plane I went to sleep

About 2 Hours later I fill someone tapping on my shoulder

Can I sit here, I looked up and seen Kendall

Yea, Sure

Well I wanted to ask you something, he said

What?

Is your love true with Edward?

Did Logan send you up here to bother me?

No, it's just that Camille is gone and ...

Look I really do like you but I don't know

Well that's what I was coming to ask you was... Do you want to go out with me ?

Didn't he just her me

Dude, I'm not into going out with anyone else right now

I'm sorry Bell's, He said sadly

Didn't mean to do that

That's okay

Do you want something from the food bar, He asked changing the subject

No, I'm really good

Okay, He got up

The love of my life just ran away cause I hurt his love for me

Lord Jesus when are we getting home?


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally made it to the Palm Woods I was happy

The boys ran to the Elevator first thing

I tried to catch up but slowed down

Wha...

Hey Bella, I heard a familer vocie

I turned around

Katie! , I screamed

Hey sister I wished I had

Hehe!

So what you wanna do, She asked softly

We looked at each other

POOL! , we screamed at the same time

We ran in the pool like a hurricane

So is still here?

Yea,I really do hate him

Me too

Then all Four boys ran in the pool

CANNONBALL!

They all screamed while jumping in

Ya'll are so childish

Well about 5:30 every one got out the pool and headed to the room

Wait! , Kendall's mom screamed

she handed us all towles

Thanks Mom!

We all call her mom

How's my favorite girl Bell

Good Moma Knight

That's Good

You guys may come in

After every one got cleaned up we just sat on the couch and talked


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

Hey guys, I'm really am trying to go up to 20 chapters

and if you have any ideas for another story i can do it

Contact me whitejourdynne

Kendall's (POV)

While we were talking Bella kept looking at me like 5 times

So,Bella hoy you been, My mom asked all lovely

Good,Just been hanging around with my dad

I knew she was lying

Good!

Then some one's phone wranged

Elevate was the ringtone

Sorry, Logan said with a smirk

Hello,Okay,Right away,Bye

We need to go to Roc Records now!

We ran out in a Jeepy

We're here!

In the booth now dogs, He hollerd at us

Sing Windows Down

We song the song and left

We went right back to the Palm Woods

We did are normal stuff:

Logan hanging out with Camilie , Calors following the Jennifers ,

James sitting by the pool getting his tan on , And I just hanging around

I went back to the apartment

When I went in I seen Edward and Bella kissing

Hey Kendall , Bella said looking up

Hi , I said softly

Um, Sorry for the mess , Edward said with a smile

The apartment was a mess , Are slide is broke , Pillow cases and feathers are

every were , and the Xbox contoller in the tv.

Were you two making out, I asked madly

Maybe or Maybe not , Bella said all happily

Whatever , I shut the door and left

Then I seen Katie going pass me

Katie! Come here

Why, She asked all smartly

Don't go in that apartment

Why?

Look, Here's Forty-Dollars can you stay out?

Hand it over !

Bye !

This is going to be a long summer!


	5. Authur's Note

Hey guys I'm going somewere so I;m probaly not going to be doing Meeting her for a few days mayebe like 2

I'll keep you up dated and I'm making a new story called ''Kendall's Big Time Crush'' which is mostly Kendall's

Bella's And Logan's POV's Because I'll tell you one secrect ''There getting Married'' But I can't tell you why

you'll have to see in ''Meeting Her" "Bye Guys Peace Out" And I'm going to Baton Rouge Whoa!


	6. Autor's Second Note

I'm sorry to keep u waiting but my mother just had a baby

yesterday ( A girl ) so I ccouldn't get on but i'm about

to write the story now so please be paitent and she's

kinda a special needs person , and she's very small

Keep her in your hearts ( And if name is Adrianna )


	7. Chapter 7

*Note ( Hey Peps Sorry To Keep You Waiting Her You Go)

Logan's (POV)

Bye Loggie , Camilie Said all lovely

Bye Camilie !

I ran back to the apartment fast

When I went in it was a mess

My sister and Solord we're sitting on the couch like nothing is messed up

Can I ask why the apartment is a mess ? , I asked Madly

Don't Know , Bella Said with a smirk

Don't you know moma Knight is coming in like 5 minutes ?

Really ? , She looked uo at me shocked

Yea , she's gone with Kelly to shop for her wedding.

O , We'll You go and will clean up !

She shut the door on me

Bye , I Said Waving

I went to the park

I seen Katie bothering

We never liked him

The I heard some one say "Logan"

I turned and seen Kendall in the bush

Why you hiding ?

Nevermind that , I need to talk to you

What ?

I need you to Break up "Snowman" (Edward) and Bella up !

Why , They have a good reputation

I know but ... Your her brother

I don't want to hurt her feelings

Dude , I give you 50$ Dollars

Deal !

He ran out

What am I going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

Here It Is Guys Enjoy !

Bella's (POV)

Think god Edward was here in a nick of time.

So,Do I have to leave your seemed a little mad

No,I mean no he'll be all right

Um,...I have to go anyways

Why...

We'll I have to break it to you.

What Edward ?

Im leaving Forks and moving out of state and I can't bring u

Edward don't leave me...

I'm Sorry...

He gave me a kiss and left

I was soooo shocked like why did he do it.

Then Logan Came in

What's wrong ?

Nothing...

It's Som...

Nothing Dude !

Okay If You need to talk to me im here.

Alright, I got up and left

I was just so mad like how can he do this.

Whatever, Then I seen Kendall

What Happend ?

Nothing, Its nothing to worry about.

I ran to my room and cried to I fell asleep

Logan's (POV)

My sister was so mad but I knwe what happend he brooke my sisters heart

Im going to break his

But First I really need some Information

I went in her room

Bell's , Bell's , I Shooked her

Bella , Wake up !

What , She Mouned

Wake Up !

She turned over

If it's about Me and Edward leave it alone !

Bella im your brother that's info that I need to know !

Your not gonna know though !

Okay either tell it to Charlie Or Me !

Okay , He Brooke Up with me because he had to move out of state somewhere

I looked at her for more info

Fine , And im not supposed to tell you this the Voultri might come for you

Wait , who are they ?

Edward a vampire and the rest of his family is to abd Jacke is a werewolf

I Laughed so hard

Im Not kidding why did You think he was so freaking white ?

Cause he wasn't in the sun to long !

I laughed harder

U want me to prove it ?

No...

Well shut up !

She got up and left


End file.
